The Cult And The Dead: The New Creatures
by Marner
Summary: This is the third part to my Zombie Stories: The Cult of the Dead and The Ghoul Hunter. Rate T for extreme violence. Complete!
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N: I just randomly decided to create another zombie story out of complete randomness. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

My life hasn't been a fairy tale. It's been nothing more than a series of betrayal and misery. I came into a world of greed and power. I started as a gothic outcast, then I came across a cult. They killed me, and made me into something not human or zombie like. I eventually met up with the man who wanted to kill me. Only we became the scapegoats for a much darker plan. I passed on my disease to two others, one passed it on to another. The others had it forced upon them by the same cult. We have formed a new race of creatures.

My adopted child has grown up, 18, into a lovely young woman. My telepathic friend, Charlene, became one of us a few years back. She was bitten by a zombie and was inches from death. So, I bit her and she came back to life. Jacob and I are considered to be a married couple, but it was never made official. Denise and Ben are more in love than they have ever been. Ellen mostly keeps to herself now a days. She still talks to her daughter though. Brittany and Janice are now best friends. They do their best to keep things in order, and watch over everyone.

Out of all of them, Leland was the most interesting. After the events took place he completely changed. At first he did his best to try and fit in. Two years later he went off on his own, saying that he needed to rethink his life. He came back three years later a different person. He never spoke to anyone, but to me and Charlene. Time passed, but he never changed.

We will have our final revenge on the one person who escaped us, Sue. Here we stand in front of the gates, that hold last humans. We site outside the gates that slowly open. We walk inside and wait for judgement from a dying race of beings. If they accept us, then the battle can begin.

We are told to wait inside a waiting room. We've done our best to cover the open wounds. I've tried to find the cult's spell book, but never could find it. My only thought is that Sue took it with her, or it was destroyed. We sit and wait for the humans to talk things over. Minutes later two guards walk inside.

"So," The tallest guard began," we just need to know a few things before we let you in. First off, do any of you have a criminal past of any kind?"

"No,"Ellen replied,"we don't have a criminal past. We just got caught in all the wrong places."

"Okay," the guard went on,"have any of you been bitten?"

"No," Ben muttered.

"Good. How have you survived out there with the zombies? How could you, and not get bitten?"

"It's simple," I responded," we found a lot of hiding places, and had plenty of ammo. Only recently have we ran out of fire power."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay,"the smallest guard finally spoke," you can go ahead and enter. Just remember, for the first few weeks someone will be following guys. Just to make sure your safe to have around."

"Sounds good to me," I muttered smiling.

We stood up and followed the two guards. We walked through several hallways, my guess is that the hallways were meant for security. After a quick debriefing, and being assigned a guard each, we walked out amongst the new world. Now it begins.


	2. A New Problem

Each of us got a guard. We were followed very closely and had to give a brief story of our lives. We all lied, it was fun creating something different. We all kept our eyes open for Sue. For two weeks none of us found her. The guards were finally relieved of their duties of watching us.

It was a warm day, slightly cloudy though. I was walking the streets of this town and came across her. Sue Emerson. She had become older now, but still had hair red hair. I wasn't sure how to react to her. I just basically followed her around.

When she was in the crowded street, I decided to let myself be known. I stood out, where she could see me. The crowds moved enough for her to spot me. She stared in shock. She began walking towards me, but the crowds came by again. I moved out of sight and hide once again. I followed her to her apartment.

I went back into town and gathered everyone, except for Susan my daughter. I led them to her new home. We knocked on the door, she opened and looked into my eyes.

"Sue,"I said,"how long has it been since I've seen you?"

Sue tried to close the door on me, but I forced her back. The others walked inside and I closed the door behind us. I walked around to look at the girl who thought it would be funny to betray me.

"You seem to have been doing well,"Ellen said.

"That I have. A lot better than you all I bet."

"Why did you do it?" I asked."Why did you betray us?"

Sue paused for a second. She was thinking about how to respond. "I just went along with my dad's idea. I decided to just go ahead with it."

"Well that was your biggest mistake," I replied.

The others began circling around her, closing in. I watched them attack her. They ripped her apart. Biting and pulling apart her flesh. Sue tried to scream, but it was muffled by her sister, Denise. I watched them eat every part of her.

After a while Jacob walked over to me smiling. He held out a piece of intestine. I grabbed a hold of it and gave him a thank you kiss.

"Well, we've done it. We have killed off the last of them,"Jacob said in a low voice.

"That we have. Now we can start a brand new life."

I began eating my snack. We stayed until they had completely devoured her body.We all headed back out into the town. No one was awake, the town seemed dead. We each went off in our direction for a short time. We decided to met up again in a couple of hours and try to escape from here.

I saw a girl walking towards me. She looked to be in her twenties. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders. She stopped an inch in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She only looked at my eyes and smiled. "Your not really one of the living are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well a while back we had a crazy man running telling us about these zombies that could talk. He claimed to have survived an attack on his town. He mentioned a girl who went crazy, and had dark eyes and hair. He said that she knew what she was doing, but didn't care."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I? I can tell you're her."

"What makes you think that I am this girl?"

"Your just as he described. Dark hair and eyes. A medium build, and your covered in blood. Plus I can see your open wound on your stomach."

I glanced down to see that the bottom of my shirt was slightly up. I pulled it down quickly. "What is that you want from me?"

"I want to join you."

"What?"

"Please."

"We can't have anymore people involved. I already got to many people involved with the whole thing anyway."

"You're going to need me though,"the girl said.

"Why do you say that? Hm?"

"Because people are out to get you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think Sue was really that stupid. She may act ignorant but she knows what she's doing. She tricked her father along with everyone else. She was the one who placed the idea into his head, and made sure he stuck with it. Then she abandoned him. Right before you killed her father, there was a helicopter scheduled to take both of them away. But she got there before he did, and said he had died."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was her best friend, and body guard."

"You let her die tonight didn't you?"

The girl nodded. "I made sure you got your chance to kill her. Only now, she has gotten others involved. She told several people that if she dies, that they would have to avenge her death. She wanted to make sure you were more than hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to kill your heart."

My heart. I thought to myself. She couldn't kill anyone close to me, they were already dead, except for Susan. I turned and ran. I knew the place where I had left her, it was the place we had called our temporary home. The girl followed close behind me, but I didn't care. I continued to run until I finally came to the house.

I opened the door and rushed into the bedroom. Susan was lying in her bed, sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to the girl who had followed me here.

"They will come after her,"she said."Sue wanted you to suffer. Those were her orders."


	3. Lena

I turned to look at the girl. I picked the girl up and forced her against the wall.

"If you lay one hand on my daughter, I will tear you apart, piece by piece myself,"I threatened.

"Like I said they are still after you. It's not me, but I can help you stop the ones who are after you."

I let the girl go. "You said I was going to need you, fine then. But I'll let the others help decide what your fate is going to be." I looked at Susan, and back at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Lena."

"Okay Lena, we'll have to wait for the other's to return, c'mon."

We waited in the dinning room for the others. Leland and Ellen were the first to arrive. They had gathered a few supplies that we may need. Mostly medical supplies and new clothes. They were surprised to see the new girl sitting there. I simply told them that I would explain everything after everyone else gets here.

Janice and Brittany came in talking loudly. The two girls reminded me of valley girls for some odd reason. They took a seat, staring at the new girl. They whispered things to each other. Denise, Ben, and Charlene walked in and took their seats. Jacob finally arrived a few minutes later.

"Who's she?" Jacob asked.

"She said her name was Lena,"I responded.

"What is she doing here?" Janice asked.

"Does she really need to stay here with us?" Brittany asked.

"Well,"I said,"apparently we're not out of the water yet."

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"According to Lena Sue hired people to come after us if she was killed. She also said that they would most likely kill Susan if given the chance."

"They can't kill Susan,"Brittany said.

"She's like a little sister to us,"Janice added.

"That's why they are going to kill her, so it'll hurt us all,"I responded.

"That still doesn't explain why she is still here,"Ellen added.

"She is here because she knows who they are,"Charlene muttered in a low voice.

There was a moment of silence between everyone. I cleared my throat,"well now that we have all that out of the dust, we need to decide what to do with her.

"She can't become one of us,"Ellen said."I mean, it'd be to much to add another person. Human or not."

"But she may be able to help us. It wouldn't be so bad to have her along,"Ellen said.

"Hostage,"Ben said in a low voice.

"That's a good point,"Janice said. "We can keep her as a hostage, just in case something should go wrong."

"Sounds good to me. That way, if she is lying we can have a meal ready,"Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Okay,"I said,"are we agreed to keep her as a hostage until she can prove that she isn't lying?"

Everyone nodded."Then it's settled. Now what do we do now that we believe that their may be other's after us?"

"Well,"Jacob said,"Why not put her to use?"

We all agreed. We walked around the town. Lena walked in front of us. She stopped and pointed to a guy ahead of us.

"He's one of them. He's the guy who works for the one who leads the ones who after you,"Lena said.

"I hope your right,"I said.


	4. Heading To The Last Massacure

I walked towards the man who Lena had pointed out. I looked around my surroundings and caught a glimpse of a shining light. I looked to the nearest roof top and saw the tip of a gun sticking out. I looked around at the other roof tops and saw more gun tips pointing out of no where. I stopped in my tracks wondering what was going to happen next.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"I think this was a set up," I replied in a low voice. "Take cover under something quickly."

I turned my head to see the other's behind me. I soon felt a sharp stinging pain in my upper left shoulder. They were aiming for the head, I thought to myself. The single gunshot was quickly followed by several others. People that had filled the street began panicking and running around crazily. The bullets filled the street, hitting random people. I heard their cries and screams, but was left un-phased.

I slowly hide myself amongst the crowd and backed out of the way. I walked inside the first building and ran up to the rooftop. The shooters have no clue who they're dealing with. I finally made it up a the three story building, and carefully walked on the rooftop. I made as little noise as possible. I saw the gunman with his gun pointing over the rooftop. He was wearing a black jacket and used the hood to cover his head. He also had on black pants.

I stopped inches from the man. He stopped shooting and placed his gun down beside him, probably to reload. He saw my feet, and glanced up to see my face. I smiled at him and grabbed his head. I quickly forced his head to turn sharply causing his neck to break. He didn't have time to scream before his death.

I dropped the head beside my foot. I slowly walked towards the ledge of the rooftop and looked down on the street. Most of the people were gone, but dist was everywhere. I saw a few dead bodies, and some wounded by bullets. I looked up to the rooftops, most of the guns were gone now. This was a set up, they were planning on us being here.

I looked back at the ground, trying to find my friends. I saw them huddled around a body on the ground. I swallowed hard and decided to see what was going on. I walked down the stairs and back into the street.

Jacob walked over to me. His face looked more serious and sad than it had before.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They killed Ellen and Brittany," he said in a low and saddened tone.

"How? I didn't think we could die again."

"They were shot in the head. Apparently we can still die like the regular zombies do."

"I see. How are the others taking it?"

"Not to well. We're all grieving in our own way I guess."

"Yea,"I responded,"but this grief will quickly turn to hate. They're going to demand blood soon." I paused thinking for a second. "What happened to Lena?"

"She was shot to, nearly killed. Whatever happened, I don't think she knew about it. Or else she would have taken off."

I nodded and walked over to the others. I tried my best to comfort them. I was surprised how Leland was able to uphold himself. I still couldn't get used to his new manner of life. I stood in front of the two dead bodies. I knew this meant war, but who were the ones we were going to go after?

"We need to bury their bodies, and have a funeral. Do you want to do it outside or inside of this place?" I asked. I did my best to try and keep my composer. I figured it'd be best to save my grief for later.

"Let's go outside of this place. I can't stand these humans anymore," Janice said.

The others nodded in agreement. I picked up Ellen's permanently dead corpse. The thought sent chills down my spine. We could still die like the regular drooling zombies outside. That means we're no better than they were. I felt the sting of the gun shot in my neck. I came inches from death, perhaps even less than that. This really was a cruel twist of fate for us all.

The funeral was more than depressing, it was frightening. I closed my eyes trying to remember when I was still among the living. Being an outsider was much better than this new life. It might appear a perfect life, being immortal. Having extreme strength, and the mind power to back it up. But it's nothing more than a tragic existence. Even now I ask myself, why do I keep on living.

After the funeral we walked out in the ruins of this city. We found a large office building, it looked like it was about to collapse. The building didn't bother me, or anyone else. We stayed in the ground level mostly. I stayed outside the building, sitting on top of a car. I tried to get my thoughts straight. I managed to fall asleep inside of a car.

A few hours later I awoke to an interesting surprise. There was a group of people standing in front of me. They were humans. I recognized a few of them from the safe town. I wondered how long it would be until the zombies found them. I carefully got out of the car and walked towards the some what large crowd of people.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"It was a set up," the man said. He was in the front of the group. "We all knew about it, but didn't believe it would come true."

"Hm, you people are weird,"was the only thing I could think to say. "How did you all know about it?"

"Sue and her father had been planning this for a long time. This hideout had become the ultimate last step, but that is about to fail as well. This post was built by the two of them, and their minions. However there were some people who were brought there by accident."

"So, why are you here?"I asked.

"Because we want to help you," he said.

This is truly getting more than bizarre, I thought to myself. The last step he said, but this was quickly becoming the last massacre.


	5. New Soldiers

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with tons of paperwork!

Anyhow, this is a semi-important side note. I need to know if you wish for me to continue with this series or not. I have more than one ending in mind, and wasn't sure which way to take it. I want to hear from you, the reader.

Tell me if your tired of reading about Charlene and her friends, or if you want to read more about them. Heck, I'm even looking for people to correct my writing style. If you have a suggestion or comment, leave me a review/comment or send me an e-mail. My e-mail adress is on my profil page. I'm hoping to hear from you soon!

* * *

I took the group of people inside, to where the other's were. I could hear the zombies coming for the living. I even watched for them as the people entered the dying building. Minutes after the last person had entered I saw one. He was a male zombie. Enchanting blue eyes, a strong build, and several open bite wounds.

I walked towards him. He moaned and reached out for me. I wasn't sure if he wanted to eat me, or if it was just a strange gesture from him. I watched this creature closely. He was trying to walk, but his legs wouldn't allow him to stand right. I began tow wonder if I could pass my disease onto those zombies. Was their disease stronger than mine?

Walking closer towards him, I watched his every move. He had stopped moving, and seemed to be finding it more amusing to watch me. I took in a deep breathe and bit him on the side of the neck. I could taste the dead and rotting flesh. The blood trickled down my throat easily. I enjoyed the taste of the dead more, than I did of the living. I assumed it was what made me so different from the zombie creatures that everyone feared.

He moaned loudly, and soon fell to the ground. His body was twitching rapidly and in rhythmic beats. Five seconds later his body had stopped moving all together. I waited to see if he would move again. Nothing.

I sighed."Oh well," I muttered to myself,"what a waste of a good zombie that was."

I turned and began walking away. I walked a few footsteps, when I heard a low moan. I turned to see the creature forcing his way up. His eyes had become an even more piercing blue, which I didn't know was possible. He managed to stand straight up this time. The zombie grabbed a hold of his broken leg and forced it back into place. The harsh sound of the bones stunned and enticed me.

The creature walked towards me, as best he could. He held a hand out to me, and I took it. I figured that it was now my responsibility to watch over this creature. He was dead, still unable to talk, but he had managed to develop more of his mental functions. In a sense, I had passed on a portion of my disease onto him.

I walked him inside the building. He didn't seem to mind following me, but seemed more curious about his environment. I thought of him as a kind of caveman, only for the zombie world. He was a new breed, like I was. Only, he didn't seem to care as much about it. I wondered how he would impact this world.

I walked inside the large room where everyone was gathered. They looked up at me. The humans were gathered in a circle, while the ghouls were standing around them. It appeared that my kind was judging them, watching them closely. I couldn't blame them for being paranoid after finding out that we could be killed.

Jacob walked towards me. "We all know you've told us that you don't wish to be a leader. I can understand that, but," Jacob hesitated.

"You want me to decide what to do, am I right?" I responded.

Jacob nodded. I walked around the humans. I could see a mixture of feelings in each of them. It was up to me to decide what to do with the fresh meat that had come so willingly to us. I closed my eyes and tried to think about where my decisions would lead.

If I let them live they would be twice as more vulnerable. They would also demand an immediate attack. If I made them into zombie ghouls, they wouldn't remember anything. It would give me time to create a better plan of strategy, while the others can try and revive their memory. If I had them all just killed, we'd be left alone. We'd end up seeking revenge, for our dead counterparts, alone. That wouldn't help us, since they have such a massive group of soldiers still left inside the walls of the compound.

'Why am I even try to play leader in this situation,' I thought to myself.'Jacob, or someone else, would do better than me. I guess I'm the who started it all, and that makes it all my responsibility.'

I turned around, and walked over to Charlene. She was watching me, with fear in her eyes. She knew better than anyone what was going on here.

"What do you think I ought to do?" I asked her in a low whisper.

She looked at the humans, then at the others, then at me. I knew she hated being put in positions like this, but I couldn't help it. After all, she was a psychic.

"The humans are speaking the truth. They do want help, mostly because they were hurt themselves. If you really want to rage a war against these humans, you must be prepared."

"Why?"

"They are hiding a secret."

"Don't they always. They're humans after all." The thought made me giggle a little.

"Well, I think we can't just have them all killed. I know you don't like to be a leader, but you're the only one we trust. Believe me, if anyone can lead us it's you." The look in Charlene's eyes told me that she meant every word of it. I smiled and nodded. I began to turn away when she grabbed a hold of my arm. "They can take it away."

"Take what away?"

"This dark gift. If the last members of the cult want to, they can take it away."

"You mean, they can turn us into humans again?" The question brought up thoughts I hadn't thought of before. It made sense, they gave it to us, so they can take it away from us. But, did I want to be human again? Could I be human again? Not after all that I did as part of the living dead, but the possibility hovered over me now.

Charlene nodded yes and looked away from me. I blinked a few times, and regained me lost thoughts. I turned around to see the crowd of people. I walked towards the humans and found the one I had talked to earlier.

"You want revenge, what plans do you have in mind to do that?" I asked.

"You need people who would be willing to fight with you. Why not let us be the ones to fight with you?"

"Do you know what we are?"The man nodded. "Do you wish to be like us then?"

"I wouldn't mind, that is if you think it would help us fight better." The man became a little more nervous, but not he was filled with more hate than anything else.

"Okay then."

I walked back up to Jacob. I told him that they were a part of us now. I also said that they should each be offered a choice. If they wanted to be like us, then let them be. If not, then let them stay human. I passed the message on to everyone else. Each of them had a different opinion, which was understandable.

After a few minutes I could feel the tension release itself from everyone. Some of the humans were being bit, while others watched. A few had a hard time watching their comrades being eaten alive. I knew they were thinking that we were monsters. I couldn't change that kind of thought though.

My new friend managed to find his way into the group. He had a constant watcher. We didn't want him to create anymore trouble than was needed.

We all managed to get some sleep. We had four people at a time being night watchers. I stayed watched for as long as I could. Towards one in the morning, I decided to rest it off. Jacob and I shared a blanket and a pillow. The thought that I could go back to being human haunted me until I fell asleep.


	6. Desicions pt1

_Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took me well over a century to write up a new chapter. Well, I'm back now. I figured out which way I wanted to story to go, and hopefully it works out. Happy Fourth of July(even though I'm day late in wishing you all that.)_

_P.S. I apologize for the lack of action, but the next chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!_

* * *

I woke the next morning to the bright sunlight evading my darkness. I struggled to adjust my eyes as I sat up right. I saw the new creature I had created in the back. Someone had managed to find a rope and tie him to a pole for the night. I stretched and removed the blanket. Jacob was still sleeping soundly beside me. 

I stood up and began walking toward my new creation. I sniffed at the air. There was stench of rotting flesh and decay. Ordinarily, it would have sickened me; however, the perfume made me smile. I had an army now, a large group of people who wanted to follow me to the end. I didn't want to be their leader-but I wasn't being given much of an option.

I looked down at him. He was gnawing on a small bone. He looked at me with his intense blue eyes. I wondered if he could be taught how any better, or at the least how to speak.

"I think," I muttered quietly to myself," I'm going to call you Rover for now-okay?" I wasn't sure if it was offensive to treat him like a pet or not.

Rover didn't respond, he just went back to chewing the bone. I continued walking past Rover. I went further into the building which was dangerous because of the weak foundation. The building became darker and darker. I figured it was an indoor garage or something. I soon heard the sound of crying in the distance, and walked towards it.

If these people were my responsibility-I might as well rise to the occasion. I saw Janice's back hunched, her hands held her head from falling into her lap. I took in a deep breathe and slowly walked over to her. I wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Hi Janice," I said in a low voice.

Janice looked up at her with tearstained eyes. Blood appeared to be seeping from the right eye. "Hi." She looked back to the ground."You must think I'm pathetic for crying right?"

"No, I don't think you are." I knelt down and sat beside her. "It means that your still alive."

"You call this living?" She asked bitterly.

"I guess it's a form of life. It might not be the best way to live, but it's still living." It was living wasn't it?

"Well, I know I'm pathetic. When this all started, I had to watch my entire family die off, my brother went crazy. I met Brittany and we managed to survive for a while. She became my sister, and now she's dead. What am I going to do without her?"

I smiled slightly. I remembered my past. How my parents went missing, assumed dead, and were never found. I died and was reborn; then I screwed up some girl's life permanently. I never wanted to get close to anyone else again; I wanted to avoid these _human_ emotions. But did that make me less than a human? I placed an arm around Janice's shoulders.

"Well, you still have your friends her. We are all here for you 'til the end," I replied. I said _friends_, that doesn't always include me-does it?

Janice looked back up into my face and smiled. Janice pulled me into a hug. I wasn't sure how to react. I was never a hug kind of person. Then again, no one had ever looked to me for emotional support either. I gently patted Janice's hair waiting for her to let go. Janice pulled away and stood up.

"Thank you," she said before leaving.

I wasn't sure why I had a feeling of warmth and sadness swell inside of me. These emotions were trying to control me. Well, that's what happens when you find friends-I thought. I stood up looking around. I closed her eyes and began thinking about what I wanted to do. I was created as a monster, the first one of a kind monster. I spent years being alone, lots of years. If I was growing, like a human would have been, I would be somewhere in my mid thirties-or so I assumed.

I looked behind myself at the people who were placing their faith in _me_. I breathed deeply. They were going to head into a bloodbath battle. I didn't deserve their trust. I didn't even deserve to be alive. They could make me human again, take away this gift-Charlene said so. Well it was going to be hell on earth anyhow. I'll put in my contribution to the battle, and disappear. They would assume me to be dead.

I was too dangerous to be around these people. I had gone insane more than once by now. It was only a matter of time until I lost my sanity again. I was a walking time bomb waiting to explode. I might turn on them; that would be the last thing I want to do. I needed to disappear, _for their own good_.

I walked around the building, going further into the dangers of the place. I walked through the stairs and the hallways. I soon walked into an open room. I was on the second floor, not that high up. It still creaked maddeningly, threatening to collapse. The door had been ripped off its hinges and hung by a thread. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs.

I was able to tell that the carpet had been a deep red mixed with patterns of gold. This place had been a hotel. I looked around carefully, hoping to not destroy anything. I noticed that the bathroom door was open. The door had deep scratch marks in it. I also noticed the dried blood all over the white tiled floor.

I continued on my way into the room. One of the beds had been flipped over. I heard a cracking noise under my foot. I looked down to see a glass doll. I picked it up and studied it closely. The doll's face was now gone, a vacant black hole revealing its empty insides. The black curly hair managed to stay in tact, as had the doll's dress did. It was a bright orange color, with a ribbon lace for a belt. A family had been hiding here and they were attacked; those poor people.

I sat on the bed left upright clinging to the broken doll. I felt like the broken doll. Remembering all the faces of people I had come across; the people who died because I went a little crazy. A single tear fell from my left eye. I lifted my hand and caught it.

"Charlene told me to come and talk to you," Jacob said. His deep voice would have terrified normal human beings. It had a malicious tint to it, but that couldn't be helped. The scary voice came with the gift.

"She did? Why?" I asked solemnly.

Jacob walked from the shadows, his figure definitely stood out. I could see his eyes glow in the darkness. "I don't know." He slowly walked to the bed and sat beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, mixed emotions I guess."

"Mixed emotions over what?" Jacob placed a hand over my thigh, mostly for comfort.

"Everything," I responded.

Jacob placed his arms around me. I knew I was supposed to cry in his shoulder, confessing everything in my life. But I didn't say a word or shed a tear. I closed my eyes and took in the moment. I had planned to leave them forever. I would need these memories to last as long as I was alive.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. We'll make it through this ordeal." He gently lifted my chin to get a better look into my eyes. After several moments of silence, that felt like eternity, he spoke again."We need to start planning-that is if you feel up to it."

I paused then nodded. I sat back up appreciating this moment. I would always regret leaving him, but it was still better then turning against him. Jacob kissed me gently. The kiss quickly became more intense.

I took in every second of my time with him. I didn't care what we did or what we talked about, just so long as the memories would last. This time we shared was the greatest memory I could have been given.

We eventually walked back down to join the others. My friends were all in a group off to the side. Neither the newcomers, nor the older ones, were making much of an effort to get acquainted. This could be bad if they were planning on fighting with each other. I hesitantly joined my friends with Jacob's arm around my waist.

"You're finally here," Lena said. She was hiding in the back of the group.

"Okay, so where should we start?" I asked.

"We need weapons," Ben said.

"So, we need to sneak into the place right?" I asked. I had seen enough sci-fi and horror movies to get what people hinted at. No one else responded. "Well," I said to break the silence," maybe we can ruin their main force of defense-the gate. Get some weapons for the humans, and scare the few who decided to oppose us."

"A little more then that Charlie," Charlene said. Her voice was almost inaudible. I wasn't sure how she did it, but she still sounded like a doll. She looked even more fragile than when she was alive. "We need to get that book back."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"The book contains their secrets. It will tell us their future plans, their ideas for battle, even the dark spells that might be useful to us." Charlene finished.

"Okay then, is there any other reason for us to sneak into the compound?" I asked.

"We can set up traps that'll help us in battle," Leland muttered. I was surprised to hear him talk openly-he hadn't spoken to everyone in a while.

"Okay, so who all is going to help do this?"

"Just us," Denise said.

I looked at my adopted daughter, Susan; she was standing next to Janice. I didn't like the idea of bringing her with us, but I knew arguing wouldn't make a difference.

"It's settled then, let's get ready.


	7. Charlie 2000

_Warning this chapter does contain violence and action-like I promised. Either way I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I walked with my group of friends, wondering how it would all end. The night sky was clear, but there was a low howl from the wind. A few zombies began following us along the way.

We hide behind the bushes and trees in front of the compound. The large gate protected the people inside. There were two gates blocking the way. A brick gate protected the city, but a small square building was outside of it. The building-the security building-was protected by a large metal chain linked gate.

I looked to my left where Denise, Ben, Jacob, Janice, and Lena were standing beside me waiting. Then I turned my head and saw Leland, Jacob, Charlene, and Susan. I still didn't feel comfortable bringing Susan along, but I couldn't do anything now. I looked back at the compound.

"What's the plan?" Jacob muttered to me.

"We can climb the chain linked fence easily. Jacob, take Susan, Leland, and Charlene with you around the right side of the place. Denise, Lena, and Ben and Janice can go around the left side. I'll climb the front. Wait a few minutes and let me go first-that way most of the humans will be distracted," I finished. It would be best to go first, that way the others could do what they needed to do.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Leland asked me.

I closed my eyes and reopened them, looking at the compound. I glanced down at Charlene who looked terrified about something. I nodded quickly. Everyone went their own ways disappearing into the thickets of the woods. Jacob kissed me before he left. I felt my throat tighten at the memory that now formed.

I breathed out and looked forward. It was time for revenge, for Ellen and Brittany. I stood, keeping my back straight to make me look taller. I walked out from my hiding place and walked toward the fence. I carefully place my right foot in one of the holes in the fence; then placed my hand in a hole above my head. I began climbing the fence.

It didn't take much longer for the humans to notice that there was an intruder. An annoying alarm went off and people ran out of the small security building. I made it to the top quickly. There was barbed wire atop the fence, like it would make much difference. I pulled my body upwards and jumped over the wire. My wrist got caught, but the damage wasn't much.

The men, and a few women, held their guns pointed at me. I smiled at them slightly wondering what they were told to do. I continued walking towards them. Some began backing away slightly, other just stood their ground. I stopped when the gun was inches from my chest ready to fire.

I pulled the barrel of the gun and pushed it backwards. The butt of the gun was forced into its holder's face crushing his nose and a bit of his skull. I pulled the gun out of the dead man's hands and turned it around. The others began shooting at random. I moved the best I could to keep from getting hit.

I fired the gun at a few people until I ran out of bullets. I looked at the gun and muttered 'aw'. I threw it and knocked on of the men unconscious. A few bullets had come close to hitting my head; one bullet had skinned the back of my neck.

There were five men and two women left, not including the unconscious one. I lunged forward at the closest human. He was tall but lanky. I attempted to punch him, but he blocked it with his gun. My hand was caught between the gun and his body. I forced my hand backwards into his face; then used my other hand to pull his neck out of joint. He never knew what was happening.

I ran towards two humans, one male and one female. I kicked the male in the gut and he flew backward into the brick wall. I grabbed the end of the gun as she fired. The bullet went into my right hand. I got a better hold of the gun and pulled it from her hands. I walked forward and placed my hands over her head. With all the strength I had, I crushed her skull. It was easier than I thought it to be-an idea from the Friday the 13th and Halloween movies.

Now there was only one woman and three men left standing. I walked to the group one of the men. He looked strong enough, plenty of muscles'. The man smirked, he acted as if he believed that he was stronger then me. He walked towards me with a gun pointed straight at my forehead. As he pulled the trigger, I bent down-out of the line of fire and toward him-and forced my hand into his chest. It was tough, but I managed to get my hand through his skin. I grabbed something inside and pulled out.

The man stumbled backwards and fell onto the dirt ground. His gun fired as he fell, the man hadn't taken his finger off the trigger yet. I looked down at my hand and saw that I was holding a lung. I looked back up at the other two left, they began backing away. They were going to run back into the security building but I blocked their path.

I opened my mouth and bit into the man's neck. He gave a blood curdling scream, blood pouring out of the wound, as he fell to his knees. I grabbed his head and twisted it until it made a sharp cracking sound. The woman was backed against the chain linked wall shaking. Her gun must have run out of bullets or she was too scared to use it. I walked towards her and she stood frozen.

I placed my hands in the holes of the fence keeping her from ever escaping.

"Please don't," she managed to say. I could hear the terror in her voice.

"Don't what?" I replied slyly.

"I don't want it to hurt," she said. I caught the edge of sadness in her voice.

"Fine," I muttered. Without hesitation I broke her nose with the palm of my hand. She was dead instantly and painlessly.

I walked toward the open door and walked inside the security building. There was a red light flashing in the hallways, and the alarm was twice as loud inside. I only ran into a few people here and there, all were killed of course. I turned into a hallway that lead only to a door. I assumed it was the way into main compound. I turned the knob and was stunned; I had found the weaponry room. Guns, bombs, and everything else was here. I picked up as much as I could carry. I didn't know the formal names for what I was grabbing; I just got whatever looked intimidating enough.

I had two on my back, a belt that held only bullets, bombs in most of pockets, two small guns in my pants pocket and had two hand guns in my hands. I felt like a war soldier, or even like an action star. I had had an upgrade, now I was Charlie 2000-the thought made me laugh.


	8. Captured

I walked out of the room, once I had everything I could carry. I walked down the hallway and shot two bystanders. It was nice to use weapons instead of fists once in a while. I walked through the hallways shooting anyone who walked by. I soon walked out of the doors that lead into the compound. I pulled a bomb out of my pocket and pulled the pin and tossed it inside the building. I ran as fast as I could from the building. Soon the building and most of the fence was nothing more then fire and smoke. I was on the ground protecting my head from the flames.

Once it had settled I stood up and saw the look of curious bystanders. I began shooting at random causing panic within seconds. I threw a few bombs here and there, but was mostly enjoying watching people run around terrified from _me_. I walked through the mass of people; all of them trying to avoid getting to close to me. Once I had run out of bullets from the hand held guns, I used the bigger ones, mostly for effect. I could have refilled the small ones with the bullets, but I wasn't sure if they would work or not.

I wasn't sure what to do next; I was mostly just being the distraction. I watched as a large gasoline truck was driving by trying to avoid the chaos of the people. My smiled widened and ran for the vehicle. I was enjoying acting evilly; it reminded me off the past when I truly lost all sense. I grabbed a hold of the back of the vehicle and struggled climbing to the top. I soon stood on the top of the silver cylinder, keeping my balance was the greatest challenge. The turns didn't help much either. I ran down the top of the cylinder keeping careful notice of my feet.

I slipped but was able to catch myself before falling. I jumped forward and landed on the roof of the cab. I had landed on top of my left arm; I felt the pain surge through the arm. I knelt down freeing my sore arm. The driver stopped the truck and quickly got out of the cab. I jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Are you all right? I didn't to hit anyone or anything." He had a large mid section, but had a jolly face. He kind of reminded me of those old pictures of Santa Clause.

"I'm fine, but I'm going to take your vehicle, see ya' around," I said.

I climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. He had left the keys in the ignition. I turned it on and began driving. It was tough driving the unfamiliar vehicle, but I eventually got the hang of it. I decided to be dramatic and blow it up in the middle of town, that way everyone would know to be afraid. The middle of the compound was where everyone did their shopping and what not.

Along the way I ran over a few people, much like running over zombies. Was this a sign that I was losing it again-I thought to myself. I shook my head trying to ignore that thought. I stopped half a foot from the center of the place. I pulled out some rope that I had found and tied the pedal down, the vehicle sped forward, and I threw the grenade in the direction of the vehicle and ran.

The explosion was the biggest I had ever seen of heard. People screamed only for a second. The fire flew overhead like before only the intensity was different. The explosion stopped within seconds, but felt like eternity. I stood up, flames had claimed the buildings. All I could see from the center of it all was thick black smoke. I wasn't if I was happy, stunned, or terrified. I picked myself up and looked around.

I saw someone behind me wearing a black hooded cloak; a cult member. I began walking towards the person. The person just took a few steps backward and turned to run. I ran after the stranger, it was tricky. The person kept disappearing and reappearing as if wanting me to follow.

I was lead into a store, a Wal-Mart of all stores. No one was to be found. Usually a Wal-Mart is filled with merchandise but someone had remodeled this one. They had put up walls and chandlers for lights. I walked forward indecisively. I heard a low rustling noise to my left and followed the sound. I turned left into a hallway and slowed down. I wasn't sure where I was going or even why. I just kept going forward.

I stopped when a door opened beside me. I opened it wider, no one was inside. I stepped inside and felt a sense of foreboding. The room had a large desk and shelves that filled the walls. Papers were everywhere. I walked toward the desk and noticed there was an open book. I looked down and saw a picture of me. I was eating lunch with friends at my old school. On the next page was a picture of me talking to that girl-whose life I ruined-in the graveyard.

I turned the page and saw a picture of Jacob; he has his arm around a blonde haired girl and a man was standing beside them. The page beside it had scribbled writing on it.

This group will do perfectly. The older bother has been serving in the military for five years, a perfect candidate for the next phase. His little brother doesn't seem to hold such promise, well see what happens.

I began skimming through the other pages. Everyone she knew was listed in one way or another. She came to a page that had a drawling of a demon, or so it looked like. On the top of the page read 'The Helper'.

"The helper," I asked myself," what does that mean."

I turned the page and read words that I didn't understand. I turned the pages and saw their plans. I noticed that much of what they had plotted had somehow been ruined. I turned to a page that had another picture of me in it. It was when I was at the other compound, when I found everyone else. The page beside it read:

This was not the girl we thought. The true beast is still larking, but we found one who holds the promise of hell on earth.

I turned the page quickly and saw a picture of a girl with long blonde hair. Even though she looked like a cheerleader type, her eyes looked deadly. The eyes broke the image of the happy go lucky chick. She was the one, the one who was supposed to lead this phase, the one who was supposed to become this monster.

I turned to see a group of the cult members behind me. I lunged forward planning to attack them but they were prepared. I was shot with electric volts, powerful ones. I fell to my knees, mostly from the shock of it all. The next thing I knew something hit me with enough force to knock me unconscious. I thought my skull might have been broken-or cracked.

When I finally awoke I was chained to a bed that was in the center of a large room. The cult member s surrounded me. They all spoke in an eerie harmony, chanting something I couldn't understand. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, where the original wound was made. I glanced at my stomach and the wound was healing itself. They were correcting their mistake. I wondered why they wouldn't just kill me here and now, they much have something more sinister in mind.

The pain intensified and all I could hear was their voices. I writhed in pain waiting for them to stop. I felt my heart begin to beat again, my lungs were working again. I gasped for breath, not even sure if I knew how to breathe like a human. I felt my memory fading again, it was being erased. I closed my eyes trying to keep the memories in my head. I couldn't lose everything; I can't forget what they did to me!

I felt my eyes roll back into my head, and everything stopped. I closed my eyes and looked around. I saw people around me, they were important. I knew I hated them, I couldn't recall why, but I knew I hated them. A needle pierced my right arm. I lulled off into a deep sleep.


	9. Forgotten

I lethargically opened my eyes. I tired to find some feeling in my limbs, but only felt numbness. I moaned to make sure I was still alive. I was in darkness; I looked around and saw a bright light seeping through. It was in an uneven line. I slowly lifted my arms and my hands were flat against a ceiling. I pushed upwards and my darkness filled with bright light. I waited for the light to go away but it never did. I lifted my body and looked at my new scenery.

A low fog was flowing in the rubble of what looked to once be a grand city. I tried to jump out of what I was in; instead I just plopped onto the hard pavement. I struggled to lift my body, I was abnormally weak. I managed to stand on my two feet, but keeping my balance was a challenge. I saw held my weight against a brick wall. An imaged appeared in the distance. It was the outline of another human being.

"Oh thank God I'm not alone. Whoever you are, can you help me?" I forced myself to stand as straight as possible. My strength was slowly beginning to return to my legs.

I waited patiently for a response, but all I heard was a low moan. I became a little worried about what was coming towards me. Something inside was screaming to run. I took a few steps backward as the image came closer towards me. I could finally see the gruesome sight. A man covered in blood continued limping towards me. He looked up, to show a protruding eyeball and a horrible wound across his face, and moaned. He held out an extended arm that almost seemed like an invitation.

"Have I gone insane?" I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. I quickly picked myself up and managed to stand.

I did my best to run, but my legs refused to rush their recovery. I did my best to keep ahead of the creature, but wasn't doing to well. I slammed into a green and brown wooden door. I twisted the brass handle and ran inside. I tried to calm my breathing. I turned around and couldn't see anything but darkness again. I searched the wall to find a switch. Before I knew it, I heard a click and a bright light filled the room.

I placed my hands over my lips trying to believe that I was dreaming. I turned around and saw the room was filled with beings just like the one that was outside. They all began to moan and reach out for me. I screamed and ran back out the door. I bumped into the being that I had left outside. I screamed and fell to the floor. The ones in the building were beginning to gain up on me. I crawled away from the one in front of me and ran forward.

I turned down a corner that seemed to be free of, what were they called. I tried to remember what they were, or more importantly, who I was. Zombies, that's what they were, zombies. Who was I? I was on some kind of a mission, but what was it? Why couldn't I remember? I continued walking down the narrow street hoping that some form of my memory would return.

"Charlie?" I heard someone say in the distance. "Charlie is that you?"

I wasn't sure if I should yell back. I wasn't sure if I was Charlie, but the name sounded familiar. Was that _who_ I was? The figure ran towards me. I braced myself in case I had to run. It was a teenage boy. He looked familiar. He had short jet black hair, and piercing green eyes. I couldn't remember who he was, but I _knew _I knew him.

"Charlie what's wrong?"He asked. I noticed that he had a wound in his neck and was also covered in blood. Why wasn't I running? "You can tell me later-right now we need to get ready to strike."

"Strike?" I asked.

"Yea, they attacked us by surprise. Janice and Ben were killed-gunshot to the forehead. Lena suffered the worst, she had her head ripped off-don't ask me how they did it. The worst of it is that Susan is captured. Come, we have to attack." I could see the determination in his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"I," I wasn't sure I could bring myself to say it", I can't remember anything. I know I know you, but I can't remember how."

"So, they did capture you to. Let me see your stomach."

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"I just have to know if your still one of us or not."

"One of what, just tell me." I needed him to tell me. To explain to me all the things I had forgotten. There was a reason why he found me, there had to be.

"Just do what I say, all right."

I sighed mostly out of frustration. I lifted my shirt just enough to reveal my stomach. Something was wrong, even he noticed.

"They changed you back," he said stunned. "Charlene said they could, but I didn't believe her." He began backing away from me.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked hoping for an explanation.

"I'm sorry. I can't, your human now. You should be human," a look of disappointment filled his face. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you can't just leave me without explaining anything. You have to tell me," I demanded. I tugged on his arm waiting for him to tell me something.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I never promised you I would say anything. At least, this way, you have a second chance at a human life." He turned and began walking away.

I tried to follow him, but he only sped up his pace. It would be pointless to try and keep up with him. After all it was his person mission to keep me from following him. All I felt was anger. I placed my back against the wall and forced the memories to come back to me. Their was an explanation, a cause to this madness, and I was going to find out what it was.


	10. If A Mouse Could Do It

I closed my eyes trying to decide what to do. I heard moans coming from the distance. I stood up and rush down the alleyway. I forced a door open and made sure to check inside before actually walking in. I shut the door behind me and turned on a light switch. Nothing was inside, nothing that moved anyway. I looked around and saw a large cluttered room. There were large easy chairs and a sofa. There was an upstairs that had been blocked by bulky furniture. I walked slowly through the mess and toward the opposite end of the room.

I gasped at the sight of human bones. One was sitting in a large red chair. The others were huddled together on the sofa. I walked towards the one sitting in the large chair, the bones were perfectly intact. Just full of cobwebs, dust, and some decaying skin. I reached out a gently touched the wrist, it broke off instantly.

"You didn't die from," I thought on this for a second," from being bitten." I stood up straight. I was slowly beginning to remember things. Only small things, but nothing that could help me to know who the man outside was.

The other hand was covering something in its lap. I did my best to pick up without breaking any more of the skeleton, but was unsuccessful. The entire arm broke of as I pulled the black rectangular object. I held it in between my hands and remembered it was called a video tape. The caption in the center had been scratched out and replaced with 'The reason to continue'.

"Huh," I responded."I wonder what could be on this tape."

I sat on top of the piles of magazines, food wrappers and cans, and some newspapers. I thought more on what that man had said to me. _"I'm sorry. I can't, your human now. You should be human," a look of disappointment filled his face. "I have to go, I'm sorry."_ What did it mean that I was human now? What was I before? If it made him decide to not change me back, or to even tell me, it must be something horrible. If it's that horrible then why should I even bother caring, but there's a reason. _"Yea, they attacked us by surprise. Janice and Ben were killed-gunshot to the forehead. Lena suffered the worst, she had her head ripped off-don't ask me how they did it. The worst of it is that Susan is captured. Come, we have to attack." I could see the determination in his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong with _you?"

Susan, Susan, I kept repeating the name in my mind. That name meant a lot to me, I could feel it in my gut. There was a reason that I was supposed to care. I had to know what it was. I looked back down at the tape that was held in my right hand. I looked up and saw a dusty television set resting on a table. A VCR/DVD combo was atop the television.

"Well," I muttered looking at the tape," it's worth a try."

I stood up and blew on the screen. Dust flew everywhere making me sneeze ferociously. _Sneezed_, I thought. Why did this feel so bizarre to me? I shook my head and carefully placed the tape inside the VCR. I searched the buttons and pushed On and Play. I sat back wondering if this old would work or not. The dull screen turned on, at first there was nothing but fuzz, but soon the picture came through. It would often try to stop working, but managed to continue playing.

"Well, we're here," sound the man holding the video camera," in California for our family vacation." The camera was constantly moving to view all the landscape. They were surrounded by trees, buildings, fast moving cars, and rushing people. "Oh and here's my family coming out of Denny's."

The camera spun around and shakily stopped in front of the entrance to the restaurant; a women, a teenage girl, a boy, and a little girl who hide behind her mother walked out. The woman walked towards the camera smiling and waved. She could hear laughter and some chattering. After a few seconds the camera refocused on the woman again.

"This is my lovely wife, Claire," the man said again. The camera was pointed at her.

She smiled once again," hello hello ya'll," she said.

The camera moved and pointed toward the teenage girl. "And this is my lovely daughter, Stephanie." Stephanie just smiled and looked away. The camera moved around once again and pointed at the boy. "This is Josh."

"Wazzup people," he responded before taking off in another direction.

"Last but not least," the camera focused on the little girl who was hiding behind her mother," My beautiful little girl, Samantha."

"Hi," she said peeping from behind her mother and hiding again.

"They're a family," I said to myself. I thought to myself on this notion. I had to have a family of some sort, somewhere.

_Susan_, I thought then added another thought,_ daughter_. _DAUGHTER!_ That's it. That man's name was…was…Leland. Instantly several memories came back to me; my entire life of being human, then _those_ things, the cult, the transformation, meeting Jacob and the others. I was a ghoul once. I touched my stomach gently feeling where I had been gutted. I looked down to only see a long scar. They did it, they really did it. I was…_human_. Human, the cult changed me back. I was they're biggest mistake.

I stood up", they're going to do this to someone else! The true monster," I finished stunned.

I would have given anything to be human, only human. To not have any responsibilities, to be normal for a change, but this was the wrong time to have been changed back. My daughter had been captured, Janice Lena and Ben had been killed, and a war is about to begin. Not to mention the plans I read to rectify their mistakes. It was horrible enough to have _us_ as ghouls but give that to someone who knows nothing but hate and malicious-that'd be worse then me!

I took in a deep breathe and sat back down on the newspapers. What could I do now that I was human? It was one thing to be almost immortal, but now I was weak. I would only get in the way and possibly end up costing them everything. Obviously, they didn't need me. If they did then Leland would have told me this. Plus, this is what I wanted to happen.

I looked behind me and raised an eyebrow. I saw the large skeleton sitting on the large chair. He had died of starvation or dehydration long ago. Yet he held onto this tape because it contained something he valued dearly-his family. I turned and looked back at the screen. I had no idea what I was going to do.

I just sat there watching the screen, it had changed to nighttime and the family was getting ready to watch a show or something. They were sitting in front of a lake or something waiting. Soon an announcement came on and loudly announced that Disneyland was about to perform a show know as Fantasmic. Some people began to cheer as the lights turned off and music began to play. I watched the colorful night time show progress, mostly out of curiosity. The show was pretty amazing considering it was outdoors and at night. After a while it became a fantasy fight between Mickey Mouse and some of the other cartoon villains over his own imagination. Naturally, Mickey won.

I looked away as the finale music played. Even if you are imaginary, you would still have to have some kind of bravery to fight against your enemies. Isn't it also bravery to attack the group that created you? Isn't it also brave to fight against them again, not to mention the entire human compound? Or was that just insanity?

"Hm…," I thought to myself," I guess in order to be brave you need to be a little insane." If an imaginary mouse could do it, why couldn't I?


	11. Desicions pt 2

I stood and walked toward the door. I searched around the living room and found a large broken pipe. I decided that this would do better then my bare hands. I knew these zombies were slow, unless they were fresh, and that I could easily outrun them. I placed my hand over the door handle and breathed deeply.

"If a mouse could do it," I opened the door to see the outside," so could I."

I held the pipe securely in both hands as I walked out into the alleyway. I swung at the nearest one and backed away from it. The head was still connected, but close to falling off. I turned and ran a few feet from the zombie. He staggered towards me. I saw a group forming behind him. I began walking away from them and came to a large open street. Zombies were all around the streets walking randomly. There wasn't to fear from them, but I still needed to be cautious.

I began walking through the street. It didn't take them long to notice that I wasn't dead. I noticed them all doing their best to come after me. I continued walking around them, checking for any that got to close. One female, which naturally didn't have a top on, came running towards me. I forced the pipe through her forehead and the back of her head. I used my foot to push to the ground and free my only weapon. I continued walking striking the few that had gotten to close to me.

I turned down Farmer's Avenue and onto 22nd street. More zombies were waiting around the corner. I swung at one that appeared in front of me. I also kept my eyes open for a weaponry store. Luckily I found and it was only fifteen blocks away. I crawled through the broken window and got my first cut as a human. I picked up a small gun that was resting on the floor.

A zombie popped up from behind one of the shelves and I fired a shot. It fell to the ground instantly. I walked around gathering what I could while shooting at the zombies that crawled through the window or the door. It got harder and harder as their numbers increased. I held out my gun ready to leave. I saw a door across the room in the back. By now the zombies were crawling through by massive numbers and would have cornered me. I ran towards the door. I fired random shots hoping to hit the right targets. I pulled the door open and ran inside a dark room forcing the door closed behind me.

"Why is it always dark?" I asked to no one in particular.

I felt along the wall and flipped on the switch. A zombie stood up a foot away and moaned. I lifted my gun and fired its last bullet into its head. I tossed the gun away and walked forward. There had to be a back exit from this place. I found the back door covered in wooden panels. I picked up a hammer that was nearby. I began hitting at the wood hoping that it would help. It worked but was taking to long. I looked around for something better to use. I finally found sledgehammer. I went back to pounding away at the panels of wood.

I turned the handle and the door opened. A zombie jumped at me from the opposite side of the now broken wood. I picked up the sledgehammer and brought down on his head. With a loud squash his head was smashed. Blood and brains splattered everywhere. I dropped the sledge hammer and made my way across the broken wood.

I ran around the alleyways, making sure to avoid the main streets where the larger masses of zombies roamed. I finally came to an alley that looked slightly familiar. I turned down another familiar alley. I came down here when I was walking back to the compound. The hotel, where everyone else was at, wasn't too far from here. I made my way back towards the hotel. I paused in the alley that was directly behind the hotel. I looked forward and saw two men walking around the perimeter. I couldn't just barge in on them now that I was human. I'm sure Leland told them with remorse the bad news by now.

I looked up at the fire escape a few inches behind me. It was highly unstable, but it would be my only chance. I began climbing the fire escape. Part of the ladder broke of as I climbed, but I refused to look back. I made my way up to the roof trying to ignore the collapsing metal. I climbed over the small wall and came up to the roof. I looked at the roof of the hotel that I wanted to be. I walked to the end of the roof I was currently on and paused.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I wanted. Just because I was human now didn't mean I was helpless. I inhaled and exhaled deeply then took off at a run. I came to the end of the roof and pushed off from the ground beneath me and leapt forward. I landed hard into the side of the opposite roof. The side of the roof had been rammed into my stomach. Trying to ignore the unsettling pain, I pulled the rest of my body onto the roof. Once I knew I was safely on the roof I rested on my back trying to catch my breath.

The pain slowly began to cease and I was breathing normally again. I stood up and walked to the open door. A single brick was keeping the heavy door from closing in. I walked through the door making sure that the brick remained in place. I made my through the moaning hallways and toward the stairs. The stairs were a little quieter, but not completely. I finally made it to the underground level. I carefully made it through the familiar concrete garage and found my_ former_ friends. They were having a meeting without her.

"I can't believe this could happen," Jacob said. He paused and looked around. He sniffed at the air and shook his head. "Why would they change her back to human?"

"I guess," Leland said," they wanted to make sure we couldn't win. Perhaps they thought we wouldn't fight without her."

"What should we do?" Denise asked.

"We'll go on without her," Jacob said." It's what she would have wanted. Beside we can't just leave Susan with them. We need a plan then."

Charlene looked up from where she was sitting. She didn't say anything for a while. "By surprise," she whispered. She stood up with grace and began speaking the words that I wish I could have said. "We can surprise them. Surround the compound and just appear from the darkness. They have trapped themselves by being in that compound."

"Sounds good to me," Jacob muttered. "We have traps set up within, bombs and what not. We can set them off as we go along. The only thing most of us have to worry about is not getting shot in the head."

"Sounds like a good strategy to begin with. We'll be on our once we start though," Leland added.

"Bring down the gates," Charlene interjected. "We can have some going on the inside attacking, while others bring down the main fences to let in the zombies."

"Even better, we can't let anyone escape there alive," Jacob stated.

I turned away from them. Charlene spoke what she was thinking. She knows that I'm here. I bit my lip wondering if I should say something. I decided not to. I would just come and help, but then I would have to leave. There's no way they would want me as their leader now that I was human. I crawled back towards the stairs trying to keep out of sight. I carefully walked up the steps and came to the first floor. I now knew their plan of attack, or rather my plan. Now it's just a matter of waiting for nightfall.


	12. The Helper

Night came quickly and it was if the Earth itself knew Hell was coming. The moon had a bright orange glow, but was mostly covered by the thick dark clouds. A low fog began to seep the ground. Thunder could be heard in the distance and a strong wind picked up. What truly made it terrifying was that, even though the wind howled the trees were strangely silent. Hell was indeed coming and no one was going to survive.

I watched from a window as the people who were once my followers began their descent toward the human compound. I waited 'til I saw the last one vanish from my sight. I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs that led to the once grand entrance. I could hear a low trickling sound, like water, in the distance. The wind howled through the empty space. I felt chills running up and down my spine. Soon the temperature changed from a chilling cold to a mugged heat. I walked down the gloomy entranceway.

I stopped when I heard something that sounded like a baby crying in the distance. The glass door forced themselves shut, shattering the glass that had once been elegant. I wasn't alone, but I wasn't with a person either. I swallowed hard and continued walking forward. I couldn't hear my footsteps below me. Just the same howling, trickling, and crying as before. I began to sweat from the heat that continued to get hotter and hotter.

"Charlie," something whispered behind me.

I did my best to ignore it and continue walking forward.

"Charlie," I heard it calling out to me. "Charlie, Charlie."

I wondered what was going on. I also knew that it would best to spend my life wondering what this thing was that was calling out to me. I continued walking forward trying to keep myself from shaking.

"You can't ignore me Charlie." The thing moved in front of me swiftly and quickly. All I could make out was a large bulky brownish mass. "Because I am you," this time it was right behind me.

I was about to take another step forward when I felt myself being spun around. I looked into the two large black eyes of the Helper. I recognized the facial features from the drawling. Its mouth twisted into a horrid from of a smile. Its grip tightened on my arms.

"I'm not the one you want." I responded trying to keep myself from screaming. "I was the mistake by the cult."

The Helper violently tossed me to the ground. Its head bent backward with vile laughter. "Oh now dear, the devil knows what you have done in the past. He also knows what you're going to do. Believe me there is no way for you to ever turn back from it now."

I felt my muscles tighten fiercely. "What do you want with me?" I asked. I heard the fear in my own voice. There was no hiding it now.

The Helper's split tongue slithered from his mouth and touched his lips. It pointed a large figure at me. "I want to do what you were going to do."

"Which was what?" I asked. I truly had no clue as to what I was going to do once I had gotten to the battle.

"You have to rip out the leader's heart and eat it. Then will you truly have your rightful place in Hell," the Helper replied.

I had done worse things in my life before. But did I really want to do this, again.

"You have no choice this time. Hell is upon you all now. You just have to finish it."

I stood up and looked into his black eyes and looked back down to the floor. "Why don't you just do it?"

"Because this is your destiny, not mine," he responded trying sound sincere. "In truth you ought to be proud that this was going to be your task. Anyone would proudly take advantage of it."

"There is no guarantee that it's going to be me anyway. I'm only human now; it'd be a miracle if I don't die within two seconds of being there." I found myself slowly finding enough courage to stand up to it. But I still did my best to be on guard, just in case.

The Helper smirked. "You were given the darkest gift of all. The cult thinks they can take it away from you, but it is a part of you now, and it always will be."

I unconsciously touched my scar. It was still within me. I knew this time there be no going back, no matter what. "Fine, we'll see if you're right or not." I responded. I turned and walked out of the hotel and onto the vacant street. I clinched my fists and walked toward the compound.


	13. Damnation

A/N: This chapter contains some extreme graphic material. Reader descresion is advised.

* * *

I stopped on the top of hill that overlooked the entire compound. I watched my _former_ followers appear out of the fog. They began climbing over the fence from all around. I looked more to the inside of the compound where the cult was. They had Susan tied up. They took her inside the familiar Wal-Mart store. Several thoughts rushed through my head at once. I remembered how I was gutted, how almost all my friends had been murdered by them. These people ruined my life and damned me for all eternity.

I could feel all sanity leave me. I couldn't confirm anything was happening to me, but I could feel it. My body was becoming stronger as the idea of empathy became a laughing matter. I _was_ the dark gift and no one could take it from me. I licked my lips and began running down the large hill. Several zombies followed the other ghouls as if they could sense that food was going to be delivered to them. I fired shots to any of the zombies that got to close to me. This time I never missed a shot.

I saw some of the ghouls trying to break down the brick fence that was now the zombie's only barrier to the meat. I pulled out the only grenade I had and pulled out the small lever and tossed it at the brick fence. Within second there was an explosion that blew a large hole in the human's only protection device. I ran through the large gap with thousands of zombie's following behind me.

I ran into the large crowds of people and ghouls. I wondered if Rover was around here somewhere. I shot anyone who got in my way as I continued to walk towards that Wal-Mart. It truly was the start of hell. Blood was beginning to cover the ground, and the deafening screams surrounded me. I only watched on as a woman was being eaten alive. Another man a few inches from me was being disemboweled. To my left a group of people were having their limbs pulled from their bodies. It was a sight for hell all right.

I walked through the mass of the fight with no one paying any real attention to me at all. Even the zombies didn't notice me. I eventually came to the familiar Wal-Mart store; the one where I was captured and my daughter was now being held. I forced my way through the doors and walked inside. I pulled out the gun I had in my right pocket and shot the few people who were standing guard. They fell to the floor writhing in pain.

I bent down to one of the men and smiled. I could see fear in his eyes. I wanted the last thing he ever saw to be me, the woman he helped to destroy. I held his chin, to keep his head from moving too much. I used my index finger to pluck out his eyes. He screamed from the pain. The other tried to run from me. I grabbed his leg and forced the bone to break. His bone poked its way from his skin. I did the same to his other leg. To ensure that he couldn't run, I broke his spinal cord to where he would be forever paralyzed.

I positioned him to where he could watch me torture his companion to death. I moved back to the other one. I pulled his jaw enough so it would break, but not enough to pull from his mouth. I proceeded to break every single bone in his body. Each time he screamed, I felt a small release from my own hell. The last thing I broke, and wasn't really sure if I could do it, was his skull. It was harder this time, but it finally broke.

I stood up and felt a strange inclination. I kept the other alive because I wanted to use his blood. I promised him that I would come back for him in due time. I made my way through newly created hallways. I wasn't sure which way to go, but knew I would eventually find my way. I heard a loud scream and ran towards it. I found my way to a large room. This place was full of coffins, candles, ropes and chains.

I made my way through the chamber and saw the cult members hooded and cloaked. My daughter, Susan, was handing by her thumbs. She was barely alive because of what they had done to her. One was holding the large book that contained their plans and possible their spells and chants. Another member walked around him and stopped beside my daughter. He smiled at her and broke Susan's neck. With the snap of her neck snapped the last of my sanity. I growled and attacked.

I killed anything within sight, anything that even moved. I tore at their flesh and made sure they were sent back to their hell. If was going to be damned then I didn't want to be the only one to have to suffer. Each time one of them screamed I felt joy; with each tremble I felt ecstasy. They tried to fight back but were unsuccessful. I did take a few beatings, but the physical pain wasn't anything compared to my emotional pain. Before long I was left with a single cult member. He was the leader. I knew it because a few tried to protect him; he was also the one who broke Susan's neck.

She knew what she had to do now, take out his heart and eat it. The Helper was right it did come down to this single moment. Then I really was damned all ready. He had lost his legs and was slowly dying of blood loss. I pulled had whipped him just he tried to do to me. I picked up his body and concentrated once again. I forced my hand through his rib cage. The man let out a loud scream of pain. I pulled out his beating heart. I dropped him dead on the floor.

I stood up holding his heart in my hands. I looked in a blood stained mirror beside me. My eyes were nothing but blackness. Those weren't my eyes. The ground below me began to tremble. I walked past the dead bodies and out into the hallway. The ground continued to tremble like an earthquake. I made it back to front of the store where I had left one of the guards. The Helper was standing behind him grinning broadly.

"It is time," he said. He picked up the guard lying helpless on the floor and slit his throat with a knife. He then spilled his own blood over the spot where the other man's blood was flowing. The ground gave its most violent tremble as the ground below opened. I fell from the violentness of the shaking ground. Once the shaking ceased I looked at the open hole that was before her. Deadly fumes came from it with the smoke. I knew it was only a glimpse of the hell that I was condemned to.

I thought about my past that had led me up to this moment.

_Can I help you child?"_ A priest had asked me.

I responded with _"Oh, I don't think anyone can help me.__"_

I remembered my parents. We had been to Disneyland before, just like the other man and his family had done. Now my parents were most likely dead. I got trapped in that place with those poor people, and the cult.

_"I might be able to help you. Trust me, we don't judge around here."_

_"That's what everyone else has said. But they all left me, or worse. Maybe I don't belong anywhere." I said while staring at the statue._

I remember when I first saw the cult raise the blade and gut that man. I remembered cutting off the woman's arm hoping to stop the spreading of the infection. Then I was captured by them. I was gutted and brought back to life.

_"My child, everyone belongs. It's just a matter of finding the right place."_

_"You wouldn't believe my story even if I told you. You would think it was a joke, or forbid me from ever coming back here." I didn't want to hurt him; I didn't want him to hurt me__"I don't want either me or you to get hurt."_

Then I followed that girl around. Why did I ever do something like that? Why did I ever try to ruin her life? I let in those zombie's twice! I tried to make amends by telling her about her best friend, but I only made things worse.

_"Oh my child. I don't judge. I've had murders, and even worse people come in here. It's just a matter of life, where it takes us, and how we handle it. Some handle it better than others. A few of us just need some help getting back on the right path."_

_"Would you believe me, if I told you I was dead?"_

Then I met Jacob. Instead of observing I became a part of the world. I fell in love and found friends and enemies. That was the first time I truly lost my sanity, I don't think I ever truly got it back after that.

_"What are you talking about?" He asked nicely, but curiously._

_"In my past life, the zombies attacked. I got stuck in a plaza. I wasn't alone, the people I was with died. I just didn't know that their was a cult watching me. They used me for a new phase in the end of the world. I...was killed and brought back. Now I'm caught in the middle. I'm not dead or living. Like a vampire without all the cool powers. I decided to leave all forms of human life, until now. But, people are starting to judge me again, because of gossip. I'm not sure I want to stay here anymore."_

I killed all those people. Even now, all I can do is destroy things. I stood up looking at the fiery pit of final judgment. I killed all those innocent people, and even dragged a few more down with me. I don't deserve to live. I deserve hell, that what I have earned from this cursed life.

_"My child, that is a different story." He pulled up a steel chair and sat next to me. "I'm sorry about what they did to you, and what they are doing to now. It's the people around us that try to destroy our souls and tear us apart. All we can do is take it in strides, and try to keep away from those who would wish us ill."_

_"Do you think I still have __a soul? Even after I died, h__ow can I have one?" I asked, tears were running down my cheeks._

I held the heart in my hands ready to take my first bite of it. I felt a tear fall from demon eye.

_"I believe you do. You may not believe__ in it__ or feel it. But it's there. If it wasn't you wouldn't be trying so hard to find a place where you belong. No matter what has happened to you, you still have a soul. It'll never leave or abandon you. It's just been hurt and damaged in your life." I turned and looked at __him. "Don't lose your hope because of how life__ has__ treated you. Life is cruel and surprising, but we can't let it de__stroy us; i__n doing so, we strengthen our souls, and find a new light out of the darkness." He said and stood up. He walked away, and left me to think about what he said._

I swallowed once again. I have a damaged soul. I had taken my revenge out on the ones who brutally murdered my beloved daughter Susan. If I was all ready damned then why did I have to eat the cult leader's heart? That could only mean that I was not yet damned.

_"You killed my mom didn't you," she said._

_"Yea," I replied sadly," I guess I did."_

_"Are you going to kill me to?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you my new mom?" She asked looking at me. Her tears were beginning to fade._

_"I don't know if I'd make a good parent. Would you want me to be your mother?" I asked looking at the little girl. She tried her best to smile, and gave me hug._

I failed Susan, but I can't fail everyone else I have brought with me. I can't fail them too! I looked up into the eyes of the Helper. "I'm not yet damned, and I will never be," I said and threw the heart into the air. It fell into the fiery pit.

Soon fire exploded from the hole. I was forced backward by the force of it. I tried to escape, but something fell atop of my legs. I was stuck. I saw the Helper's black empty eyes coming towards me. Something fell and hit my head. I felt my warm liquid blood begin to ooze from the cut. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me to hell.


	14. The End is the Beginning

I blinked my eyes and managed to reawaken myself. I looked at my legs; the thing that had me pinned was gone. I used the last bit of strange I had lift my body up from the floor. I looked around the empty store that was going to collapse at any moment. A bright light was shinning through. I walked towards the bright light and out of the Wal-Mart store. I was blinded at first but was soon able to see clearly. Although I could smell the foul stench of death I couldn't see it. Am I dead? I asked myself.

"Mommy," I heard a little girl say.

I turned my head to see Susan, only she was child again. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress tied by a light purple string. She had a pair of white feathery wings. Now I knew I was either dead or hallucinating.

"You did it mommy!" She said standing before me.

I bent down and hugged her. Holding her in my arms made know she was real. I tried to keep myself from crying, but it was a hopeless cause.

"You made it mommy," she said.

"Made what?" I asked sobbing.

"You got your soul back," Susan turned around to look at something I couldn't see then back at me. "I have to go mommy, they're waiting for me."

"Who?" Was all I could ask.

"My other mother and my father and my brother," she responded. "Don't worry mommy, we'll be together again soon."

I hugged her once more then I let her go. She took a hold of an invisible hand and walked off into the sunrise. I looked away from the bright sun's rays, but I did try to find Susan. She was gone. I looked back at the ground and decided it was time to leave. I covered my eyes from the bright sunlight and began walking away from the Wal-Mart of Hell. The building finally collapsed once I had walked two feet from it.

I made my way through the rotting corpses and away from the compound. I had to cover my nose from the horrid stench. Before long I had made it into the woods and was hiding from the sunlight.

"It always hurts at first, but you get used to it after a while," a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned to see Jacob standing behind me. I ran to him and placed my arms around him. I didn't care about much else at the moment, I was just glade I wasn't alone. "What hurts at first?" I asked.

"The light, but it won't last forever."

I looked up into his eyes. "Is anyone else still alive?" I asked him.

"If they are, I haven't found them. I guess it's just me and you for now," he placed a hand over my face.

I wanted to say I 'I love you' but couldn't bring myself to say those words. I could see that he loved me from the look in his eyes. He bent his head toward mine and we shared a kiss under the rising sun.

* * *

A/N: I do not know if I'll write another story to this trilogy or not. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Let me know what you all thought of this one! 

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_For Those Who Died [Return to the Sabbat Mix-Cradle of Filth_

_The Gift-Seether_

_The Game-Disturbed_

_Sophia (Radio Edit)-Cruxshadows_

_You, Me, and the Devil Makes 3-Marilyn Manson_

_Seen It All-Korn_


End file.
